A vehicle computing system (VCS) may be configured to play music or other audio from various sources. These sources may include, for example, radio, compact disks, and streaming audio received over the Internet. In some cases, the VCS may include an audio input through which an external device may play audio back through the VCS. The external device and the VCS may each include a volume setting to allow a user to adjust the volume of the audio.